


Hinata Hajime is due for a haircut

by izuruhinata



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haircuts, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, M/M, One Shot, Post-Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), They can hear eachother kinda, and nagito is just trying to help, they disagree alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuruhinata/pseuds/izuruhinata
Summary: Hajime believes his hair is getting too long and wants to cut it, Izuru would say other wise----Uhhh this is my first fanfic, kinda its more of just a drabble really, so go easy on me lolCriticism is welcome and encouraged, I wanna get better at this writing business lol
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	Hinata Hajime is due for a haircut

Hajime stood staring at the mirror in front, inspecting dark brown hair that reached just below his shoulders, and bangs that had to wisped aside so that it wouldn't get into his eyes.

_I really need to cut this._

_Don't you dare._

He almost jumped a bit, forgetting that he wasn't alone in his head anymore. The deal was that Izuru had wanted to keep his long hair, while Hajime desperately wanted to cut it so that it would end just at the top of his neck, like it always looked.

Neither side wanted the other side's wishes.

So instead, Nagito had simply suggested to cut it shoulder length, so that it wasn't too long or too short. Truthfully, Nagito, as much as he loved both of them with all his heart, had grown tired of the bickering even if he couldn't hear it, yet he always knew that they would be fighting just by looking at Hajimes face. His eyebrows would bunch together, his eyes would grow narrow, and his eyes never truly seemed to focus on anything.

And now, Hajime was here, looking at the mirror, and arguing with his other self.

_What?! Why not?! Wasn’t that our deal?_

_Having hair that is a bit longer than you're accustomed to won't harm you._

_And having hair shorter than what you're accustomed to won't harm you, your majesty!_

He let out a frustrated groan, almost hitting his head on the vanity in the process.

“Hajime, are you alright?”

He whipped his head around, being met with the sight of his fluffy boyfriend.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine” “Are you sure? That didn't sound fine” He stepped closer, putting a hand on Hajime's shoulder, softly kissing the freckles on his cheek as he moved his bangs aside. Suddenly, it clicked in his head like a puzzle piece. “Are you arguing with Izuru again?”

Hajime didn't reply, and that was all the answer that he needed.

“Can you tell me what it's about, please?” Nagito said softly, like if speaking any louder would hurt him. “It's just-” Hajime groaned. “-this stupid hair! And Izuru wont let me even think about cutting it with practically screaming in my head like a baby!” He ran a hand through his hair like it would miraculously make it shorter.

_Don't exaggerate Hajime._

_Oh shut up._

“Perhaps I could talk with him? Though I doubt he would listen to trash like me-” Hajime cut him off with a sigh. “Please, You’re probably the only person he will listen to” He huffed out. “Can I talk with him?” “Yeah sure”

Hajime closed his eyes, as Izuru slowly took control of his body. Izuru cracked his eyes open, inspecting the boy beside him.

“Ah, Izuru! I was wondering if-”

“No.”

“Ah”

Nagito leaned in a bit. “Aha, I was expecting you to say something like that, though not this quick…” He mumbled that last bit. He reached a hand and played with a strand of the hair. “It’ll only be a trim, I promise! Hajime seems to be getting quite frustrated and I rather wouldn't see him like that” 

Izuru still didn't budge. “I couldn't care less for what he wants.” He replied coldly. “Ah, I guess you really couldn't...but…” He leaned his weight onto Izuru “Would you cut it if I said it was for me? Ah, never mind, I doubt that would make a dent in your argument, but please?” Nagito looked up at him with doe eyes, and a soft smile.

Izuru seemed to be thinking for a second, before sighing again. “Fine, but simply because you have requested too.” Nagito opened his mouth to say something but was cut off “But it is only a trim, nothing more than that” Nagito grinned. “Of course! I wouldn't disrespect your wishes. Thank you, I love you” He cupped Izurus face and placed a gentle kiss, hearing Izuru mumble a “I love you too” under his breath.

Nagito pulled away and Izuru closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he saw Hajime reappear, sighing in relief. “Oh thank god, I was seriously getting sick of this hair” Nagito simply giggled. Hajimes hand searched across the vanity, landing on a pair of silver scissors.

He picked them up and placed them into the open palm of a metal hand.

“Will you do the honours?”

“Gladly”


End file.
